I don't need you
by madel5566
Summary: It is about this girl called Yamashita Yui, a Rikkai girl who has to transfer to Hyotei. What is her releationship with the tennis regulars? I am bad at summary, hope you enjoy it. Update!Chapter rewritten.
1. Yamashita yui

**THIS STORY HAS BEEN EDITED. THE STORY HAS SLIGHT CHANGES. **

Characters: Raikkaidai and Hyotei regulars, maybe other schools later, and Yamashita Yui

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis (no matter how hard I daydream about it, it is reality) BUT I do own Yamashita Yui! ( I just want to own someone...ignore me.) 

**NOTE**:Just to tell you, I don't like to write yaoi. So in the in this fic, I am gonna create my own female character to go with the princes of tennis. As you can guess, this is going to get mary-sue. So if you don't like it, then don't continue. It's a waste of time. Really. And sorry for my grammar and spelling mistakes, English isn't my best subject, so I'll try my best.

Yamashita Yui is the coach and manager of Rikkaidai male tennis team in this story, a bit of spoilers for the manga/anime as there is no coach in Rikkaidai ( not that I know...) . A bit of characterOOC, I'll try to prevent that.

'.abc.' thoughts

".abc." talking

'.**_abc_**.' emphasis

**CHAPTER 1**: Yamashita Yui

'Great! Now what to tell her?' thought Yui. She failed her physics.She even passed her Japanese with 73/100 this time (a miracle,'cause she barely passed last time, 52/100.), but she failed her Physics. 'How could I fail physics? God help me! Oh man, this is not good.' she thought as she continue to stare at the test results. It is just the first term of her second year of junior high and she _failed_! Not by one or two marks, but by a total of twelve marks. Yep, the coach of Rikkaidai male tennis team (and buchou of Rikkaidai female tennis club) and student of the top class in the level (God knows how she got to the top class, she don't. Another miracle for her.), failed her physics . Physics only, what's the big deal, right?

Yet, that **is **the big deal. She scored straight As in her science in her first year, imagine the shock of her parents when they found out that she had failed one of her better subjects. Well, the shock look on her mum's face. Her mum is a science teacher, and teaches both Chemistry and Physics in Hyotei. Her dad opens a big computer company, and doesn't worry about Yui at all."She's as smart as me." Her dad always says.

'I never revised the minor details in the textbook, and I got this! I just left out the conversion of significant figures. But hey, that is not so inportant, right? That teacher marked a big fat cross on my answer even my workings are correct! Damned!'

"Okay, class is dismissed!" and the bell rang. Yui stuffed her results slip hastily into her bag and started to walk towards the tennis courts, while thinking of what and how to tell her parents about it. 

'Okay, get a grip of yourself! So, I just tell my mum: _Look mum! I scored in my geography and history, and of course, my french! I also passed my Japanese with and A. And my science...just got a bit lower then last time..._NO! It won't work. The score is on my result slip, so...'

"How's your score, Yui-chan?"came a voice that brought Yui back to reality as she turned around.

"My score? Its **_awesome_**," replied Yui sarcastically as she stop to let the person walk up to her before walking towards the tennis court.

"Oh come on, it's not like you would fail. Even_** I**_ passed all my results with at least a B,"said Kirihara, the second year junior ace of Rikkaidai. Noticing the emotionless face on her face, he continued,"No way, really?" A nod."Oh! I see." as he continued to walk with her.

"That is all you can say? No more conforting words?"

"What did you expect me to say? I'll lend you a shoulder to cry on?"

"Ya, something like that."

"...Hell no."

"...then shut the hell up."and she walked faster to the courts.

"Hey! What did I do? You started it!" shouted Kirihara after her.

**At the male tennis court**

"30 laps around the court within 26 minutes for your warm up!" yelled Yui as soon as practice started.

"30 laps? We normally run 20 laps for warm up, and within 26 minutes!" complained Marui as he stuffed the last of his strawberry cake into his mouth.

"Complain? An extra 10 laps to be completed within the same timing."

Groans came from the regulars (except from Sanada and Yanagi, who was mumbling about miscalculations and I'll data) as they begun to run their laps. "Those whose timings are after 26 minutes have to run 5 laps extra!"

"Geez! What's wrong with her? We did nothing wrong!" asked Niou to Yagyuu as Niou caught up with him.

"After calculating again, 64.7 percent was that she had a quarrel with her boyfriend," answered Yanagi and all the regulars looked at the youngest member on the team.

"Hey! I did nothing to provoke her!" yelled Kirihara."And don't look at me like that!"

"31.1 percent that this is part of today's training, and 4.2 percent she failed her subject as it is most unlikely to occur." continued Yanagi.

"Yanagi-sempai, I think you need to update your data book. She failed her Physics." said Kirihara as he jogged in front of Yanagi.

"Uso! How could she failed her Physics?" asked Marui.

"Beats m-" as Kirihara was about to reply, someone shouted across the courts to them.

"Last 4 laps, 3 minutes left!" It was Yui, and as she said that she tapped her stopwatch.

"Damned!" As Niou speed up, being the second with Yagyuu just behind him and Sanada all the way at the front. He was uninterested in the reason his coach went crazy and took the chance as his members were discussing to speed up and went to the front. He had ran pass them twice and had 2 laps left.

In the end, Sanada reached first followed by both Niou and Yagyuu as they ran pass the point marking the start and end of the run at the same time. Jackal and Yanagi reached soon after right behind each other. Marui was fourth to finish his laps.

"10 seconds! 6...5...4...3..." and Kirihara sped to the end, reaching 2 seconds before time.

'That was close!' thought Kirihara as he sat down to drink water.

"Sanada, after the whole team finished stretching which should be within the next 5 minutes. Gather the team and go to the female tennis courts. I'll be there." And Yui gathered her stuff and walked off.

"We are training with the female tennis team today?" asked Yanagi as he walked up to Sanada. Sanada give a small nod and looked behind Yanagi to see whether they had finished stretching, or were doing it.

Instead, he saw Niou and Kirihara fooling about, and Marui opening his bento to get a few bites. Only Yagyuu and Jackal were doing the last of their stretching.

"NIOU, KIRIHARA AND MARUI! WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING!"

Yanagi shook his head and took out his data book out of **_nowhere_** and begun scribbling things inside while mumbling, "I'll data."

---

That's the end of my first chapter. This is rewritten. My first fanfic, help me out.

PLS READ AND REVIEW! Constructive comments and flames are both welcomed!


	2. Female tennis club regulars

**THIS STORY HAS BEEN EDITED. THE STORY HAS SLIGHT CHANGES. **

Characters: Raikkaidai and Hyotei regulars, maybe other schools later, and Yamashita Yui, and in this chapter, the girls' tennis club regulars.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis (no matter how hard I daydream about it, it is reality) BUT I do own Yamashita Yui and the female club regulars! ( I just want to own someone...ignore me.) 

**NOTE**:Just to tell you, I don't like to write yaoi. So in the in this fic, I am gonna create my own female character to go with the princes of tennis. As you can guess, this is going to get mary-sue. So if you don't like it, then don't continue. It's a waste of time. Really. And sorry for my grammar and spelling mistakes, English isn't my best subject, so I'll try my best.

Yamashita Yui is the coach and manager of Rikkaidai male tennis team in this story, a bit of spoilers for the manga/anime as there is no coach in Rikkaidai ( not that I know...) . A bit of characterOOC, I'll try to prevent that.

'.abc.' thoughts

".abc." talking

'.**_abc_**.' emphasis

**CHAPTER 2**: Female Tennis Club regulars

Yui was walking briskly to the tennis court where the girls are practicing, which is the opposite of where the boys are practicing.

She reached the courts in 5 minutes, while thinking of the excuses to save her from getting killed by her mum. Well not exactly.

**Female tennis court **

Yukimura Aki was at the tennis court, watching the regular's warm-up practice match. She is the fuku-buchou of the female tennis court, and she helped to coach the girls, as Yui is normally busy with the boys. She isn't as busy as Yui though. There is another girl helping her with the papers as a manager, and the girls training schedule are done by Yui. She just need to go accordingly to the plan.

She has long dark blue hair up to her waist, tied into a neat ponytail. She is a singles player, normally playing singles two (as Yui plays singles one), and a classmate of Yui. She's the tallest in the team, 178cm. Thats pretty tall for a girl (actually, thats _**really**_ tall). She hardly smile, and most of the club members are afraid of her, exept the regulars. They know she is cold on the outside, but she cares for the others, but she just doesn't show it, much. She's a bit like her name, Aki, which means autumm, not hot, but warm, and slightly cold. And her Yukimura is not the same writing as Yukimura Seiichi, the male tennis buchou. They are not related, not the _**least**_ bit.

She is watching the doubles practice match between doubles one and doubles two. Doubles two pair is Yamashita Yuki, and Fujiwara Chiko. Yamashita Yuki is Yui's cousin, and they are of the same age. She has light brown hair, that is short and held in place with pins. She has hazel brown eyes, and has average hight of 165cm. She is almost the opposite os Aki. She smiles, **_all_** the time. And I mean **_all. _**Whether she loses ("You are good! But I'll win next time!"), she wins ("Nice game!"), even when she's tired ("Ahhhh...I could go for a nice hot bath now..."). You could say she's optimistic, but most people say that even optimistic people are not like that, smiling forever, whether rain or shine. She doesn't look like Yui at all, not even close.Their personality is quite different too. Yui had long dark brown hair, and black eyes, with a not so average hight of 172cm. She plays the defensive in the doubles two team.

Fujiwara Chiko, a third year with long dark red hair and dark brown eyes. She is the second tallest in the team, 175.5cm tall. She is a very serious person, and a person that is very focus in everything she does. She is a very caring senior, and is the manager of the team. She doesn't smile much, but more that Aki (Aki could hold the Guiness World Record with the an average of 0.0015percent smiles a day, according to her calculations.), and she is plays the attacker part in the doubles pair. Did I mention that she is a data player?

Doubles one pair is Kahaya Rei and Ozawa Suki. Kahaya Rei is a third year with long dark green hair that is tied and hidden by her NY cap. She always wear the cap backwards, like what boys do. She has blue eyes and wears a pair of glasses. She is 168cm tall, and is a cool person. She is straight forward, and acts like a boy. She looks like a girl, in fact, a very pretty one, but the way she talks ("Yo man! What's up?"), how she walks (big large strides), how she dress (a T-shirt with long pants, while others wear a miniskirt to practice.) just makes her more like a "gentleman" than a "lady". This attracts girls to be her fans, along with boys as well as she can get along with them well. She plays the attack of the pair.

Ozawa Suki, a third year, and a classmate of Rei. She even sits beside her. She has short, **_very_** short dark purple hair and held by a hairband, She has violet eyes and is 167cm in hight. She is very hyper actice person and has very good elevation, but with strong power. She can jump very high for a loop ball, and smash it real hard.She has good reflexes and speed too! She is like Kikumaru Eiji in Seigaku, a hyper active third year with good reflexes and speed. But she plays the defence of the pair. She is very excited easily about a lot of things. 

Aki watched as Suki jumped up to smash the ball back down right to the corner of the opposite court and Yuki tried to hit it back, but missed by approximately 3.5 cm.

"30-15!"

Aki turned to watch the singles practice at court D. The singles match was between the second year female tennis prodigy, Tsujimoto Maiya, and the third year powerhouse, Hayakawa Hisa. Tsujimoto Maiya had fair skin and long light brown hair, even lighter than Yuki. She plaits her hair and used clips to keep the strands of hair coming out in place. Her eyes are dark grey in colour, and she is the shortest in the team, with a height of 163.5cm. She is a person with very few words, but a very bright one. She is also in the same class as Yui and Aki. She plays singles three or two. And yes, she loves sweets. Not cakes, but sweets. She could betray you for sweets. Well, that would be an **_understatement_**.

Hayakawa Hisa is a person with black short hair and emerald eyes. She is 167cm tall, and can play either singles or doubles. Her moves are full of power,and are fairly accurate. She is a very hyper senior too, but not as hyper as Suki. She's an optimistic fella too. And a stubborn one. She never gives up, and always encourage the others to move on. A good friend of Suki, they always go out together to get a bite...or two, sometimes with Maiya. Well, her academics are...erm...not bad? he only failed her English, Chemistry and history. Oh yes, geography too. That's not so bad, isn't it?

Aki watched as Hisa hit a loop past the prodigy's head when Maiya ran forward, but Maiya manage to change her direction in time to return the ball, and it manage to hit the top of the net and dropped into Hisa's court.

"Game set! 2 games all!"

---

End of second chapter. This is rewritten.My first fan-fic, help?

PLS READ AND REVIEW! Constructive comments and flames are both welcome!


	3. Training

**THIS STORY HAS BEEN EDITED. THE STORY HAS SLIGHT CHANGES. **

Characters: Rikkaidai and Hyotei regulars, maybe other schools later, and Yamashita Yui

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis (no matter how hard I daydream about it, it is reality) BUT I do own Yamashita Yui and the female club regulars! ( I just want to own someone...ignore me.) 

**NOTE**:In the in this fic, I am gonna create my own female character to go with the princes of tennis. As you can guess, this is going to get mary-sue. So if you don't like it, then don't continue. It's a waste of time. Really. And sorry for my grammar and spelling mistakes, English isn't my best subject, so I'll try my best.

Yamashita Yui is the coach and manager of Rikkaidai male tennis team in this story, a bit of spoilers for the manga/anime as there is no coach in Rikkaidai ( not that I know...) . A bit of characterOOC, I'll try to prevent that.

'.abc.' thoughts

".abc." talking

'.**_abc_**.' emphasis

**CHAPTER 3: Match 01 **

**Female tennis court**

Yui walked over to Aki and said groomily," Hi. Are the girls ready for the-"

"Yes, they are ready and now they are doing some practice matches," Aki replied as she turned around,"Did you fail your exams or something?"

"Is it that obvious?" Yui asked. Aki nodded. "Man, even you noticed! My mum would surely know it once I stepped into the house! Oh no!"

Aki eyebrows twitched, and she replied, "What do you mean?"

"Well, how did you know I failed something? Do I have words 'FAILED' printed on my forehead?"

"Teacher announced the results to the whole class, you were near the bottom. I **_do_** pay attention to class, you know."

"DAMNED! My future is ruined! Save me!" Yui exclamed.

"...The male regulars are here. And if you were to act like this anymore, you _**will**_ ruin you future, or reputation."Aki said, as she turned back to watch the doubles match. True enough, Yui looked like a mad women as she looked like she is going to pull her hair out. Well, trying to, as she wouldn't want to pull out her precious hair."...Ja," Aki said as she move to gather the girls.

* * *

With a sigh, Yui walked over to the male tennis regulars. Taking out a cap and wearing it sideways, she walked over to the female regulars all lined up and called for the boys to come over. Clearing her throat and taking in a deep breath, she said," Today the boys and girls tennis teams will be training together. However, you will not be having practice matches." 

"..." Silence from the courts.

"We will be having special training today," continues Yui as ignored the speechless look on some faces," Of course, I realised that it's been quite some time since I last do some stamina training with you guys. Practice matches doesn't really help in improving your stamina. Let's start."

She took her racket out and walked to court A, pushing a trolley of tennis balls there," By the way, first years are to run 20 laps around the courts followed by 100 swings of forehand and backhand each, completed with 10**_ sets_**. Second years are to run 25 laps then divide yourselves into two groups. One group will be picking up the balls while the other group will be having practice matches. Change over after an hour. Take court C. Third years 30 rounds and practice matches. Take court D and E. Reguars come over to court A after putting your ankle weights with 3kg. 1.5kg each ankle first."

As people rushed to do what they were assigned, Yui spoke up again, "Sanada! You'll be the first . Get on to the court.." Pulling down his cap, Sanada walked onto court A hearing remarks from other regulars like 'Good luck' or 'Lucky'. "We'll start with a 'game' of 1 set. There will be a penalty if you lose or hit the ball out of court."

"Erm...what is the penalty?" asked Marui out of the blue. Yui glared at him. "!! Nevermind! Sorry!" 

Yui looked at Yanagi," I heard you made a new penal tea. That'll be the penalty."

"Ah, yes. I just finish the drink yesterday. I name it penal tea#03-deluxe version," Replied Yanagi, "I'll bring it over now." With that, Yanagi left.

"..."

"What's with the blank looks? Sanada, get ready!" Yui shouted as she got ready to serve

Everyone sweatdropped. It is going to be a long day...

* * *

Training ended 2 hours later with regulars lying on the floor. 

They were dead beat. They had some rallies, smashes practice, done two to three hundred forward and backward dashes, 50 sit-ups and push-ups, 100 jumping jacks, 5 sets of 'coffee-table', 3 sets were one and a half minute while the other two were two minutes. The last was a game with each other where they had to play a set where the loser have to drink the penal tea and run 5 laps around the courts for penalty.

"Oi! What are you guys doing on the floor? We are not done yet." said Yui and groans could be heard.

"Not done? We are not done yet? _**ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US**_?" Ozawa shouted as she sat up.

"Yea, just because you failed the test doesn't mean that you have to vent out your anger on us you know?" said kahaya.

"Well, I mea-" started Yui as she was interrupted.

"According to data 60 that more than half the regulars are unable to play if you want them to continue now," came a monotonous sound belonging to Yanagi.

"I just mea-" Yuki started again.

"Yui-chan! Please! I cannot continue and I need my cake!" pouted Marui.

"Seriously Yui-chan, I think it's better if we stop now," advised Yagyuu.

"Or those aren't going to make it," added Jakal as he point to Kirihara, Niou, Hayakawa and Yamashita lying on the floor

"FOR GOD SAKE LISTEN TO ME!" Yui shouted, "I WANTED YOU GUYS TO COOL DOWN AND I WANT TO HAVE A SMALL DISMISSAL BRIEFING. NOW STOP MUMBLING ALL THOSE WHATEVER AND GET YOUR ASSES OF THE FLOOR AND GO FOR YOUR COOL DOWN JOG THEN GATHER!"

"..."

Then sounds of rushing feet could be heard as the regulars got up fast and went for their cool down jog. Yui took in a deep breath. These guys are lots of trouble. She went to the side and keep her racket as the regulars finished their jog. She dismissed them after a briefing and disappeared. She needs time to think of excuses...either that or try to get home as early as possible to act as a hardworking nerd...er, student.

"Where did Yui-chan go?"asked Yamashita in the dressing room.

"95 she went home," replied Fujiwara in a matter-of-fact- tone.

"That's fast, but will she be alright? She failed her test while her mother is a physics teacher. I cannot imagine what will happen to her!" said Hayakawa.

"I think she's alright. It's not like she's going to die..." said Tsujimoto,"or maybe she is."

"Anyway, I'm hungry now. Anyone want to go for a burger?" asked Kahaya.

And Yui was thrown at the back of their heads as they cheered and went off to the burger joint.

* * *

That's the end of my 3rd chappie. This is rewritten. My first fanfic, help me out. PLEASE 

PLS READ AND REVIEW! Constructive comments and flames are both welcomed! Really.


End file.
